Gravity Falls: Kyochi's Experience
by SirAuruda1st
Summary: {OC-INSERT} A young boy named Maximus Kyochi moves into an mysterious town in Oregon called 'Gravity Falls' for the summer. What he doesn't know is that he will be involved in the town's unexpected situations that involve various paranormal and supernatural creatures. But with the help of the Pines family, anything is possible! This is his story!
**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story. I do not own *Gravity Falls*, it is owned and copyrighted to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Please support the official release._**

* * *

Prologue

 _Ah, Summer break. The time between school years that's meant for unwinding, relaxation, and doing fun and stupid stuff before going back to the knowledge inducing time of school. Well, that's usually the case. However, for me…_

*CRASH*

"Aaaahhhh!"

Three voices can be heard crying out in fear, just before a sign that has "Gravity Falls" written on it is suddenly broken outwards by a golf cart that drives through it, which then lands on the dirt road a few feet beneath it, and then continues to drive at a pace rivaling that of cars on the freeway. As it drives off another small ledge down onto the ground a couple feet below, a few of the trees behind it topple over, and a terrifying roar pierces the air as birds fly off the falling trees. When this happens, one of the three occupants of the golf cart turns around to face the direction of the trees with a fearful look on their face.

"It's getting closer!" They call out, the voice revealing the fact that the person is actually a young female. However, this is a small detail compared to the two _large_ hands that reach out towards the cart when she turns back around to face the direction that the golf cart is heading. The person driving the cart sees the hands in the driver's side mirror, and presses down on the gas pedal, speeding the cart up and dodging the hands as they clasp together where the cart was moments ago. However, by doing this, the person driving causes said cart to drive over a pile of rocks, and use them as a ramp to jump the cart off the ground, spinning it in mid-air due to the formation of the rocks, before landing back on the dirt ground, and once again speeding off.

As the cart speeds away from the monster chasing it, the three occupants of the cart can be seen much easier. The person driving is a 14-year old with long brown hair with curled bangs behind his neck. He has big blue pupils in his eyes. He's wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white striped wristbands on both wrists, and finally, he wears a pair of green and blue shoes with white stripes on the bottom of each one with white shoestrings too. He has a scared yet determined facial expression as he continues to drive the cart down the road, occasionally looking in the mirrors to see how close the creature following them is. Next to him is a younger boy, who looks to be around 12, and has the same skin color as the driver, except his hair is brown and neat, not black and spiking all over the place. Sitting next to him is a girl that looks like a female version of him, with long, smooth brown hair, Caucasian skin, and a hand to her mouth as her cheeks are puffed out.

 _My name's Maximus Kyochi. Next to me is my friend Dipper. The girl who's about to puke is Mabel, who's also his twin sister. Currently, I'm attempting to drive us away from a creature of both horror… As well as stupidity. However, that's not going so well._

Suddenly, a shadow appears on the ground below the golf cart, and the three kids look up to see a fairly large tree sailing over them. The tree lands on the road in front of the cart as Mabel and Dipper let out terrified yells while Max continues to drive towards it, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter as he watches the tree in front of them, speeding the cart up as they get closer.

 _As you can see from what's happening, my summer life isn't exactly the normal kind. But I can assure you there's a perfectly logical explanation for what's going on…_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
